Once Upon A (Lost) Baby
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Brought together by their love for Henry, Regina realizes that Emma had never wanted to take Henry from her, and their relationship blooms into something more. Swan Queen One-Shot


**A/N:**  
**OK... I know what my Castle fans are thinking... and please try to understand that things have been really hard on me lately. I've got bits and pieces of stories done, but not a full chapter for any of them yet, and I really am sorry... **  
**I haven't forgotten, and I know I'm probably going to lose a lot of readers, but life has a nasty habit of getting in my way.**

**I wrote this for reasons more than just writing it, and I hope that it's enjoyed, even though it's not Castle.**

* * *

It's been three years since the curse was broken, but everyone still has not been able to find a way back to their homeland, but now they can go and come as they please, but are always brought back because of their connections to the town of storybrooke. (That piece of information doesn't actually play a real part in the story, but just giving a little back-story… so you all know…)

Brought together by their love for Henry, Regina realizes that Emma had never wanted to take Henry from her, and their relationship began to bloom, and soon, everyone began to notice the Evil Queen wasn't so evil anymore, and were elated (well… for the most part) when Emma and Regina decided to get married… (yes, all that happened in three years… I think it's plausible)

* * *

Once Upon A (Lost) Baby

Emma smiled sadly as she found Regina leaning against the nursery room door, "Hey, Gina, I'm home. I wasn't needed at the station, my dad has it all under control."

Regina nodded, but didn't turn to face her wife.

Emma sighed as she wrapped her arms around Regina, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to the side of Regina's neck, "Need to talk?"

Her wife leaned into the soft kiss a quiet sob breaking from her lips, "It's.. not fair," Regina whispered hoarsely, tears reflecting the lamp's gentle splash of light that caressed her face with a tender hand.

Emma hugged her tighter, drawing Regina near, holding their bodies together as if she would never get another chance, "I know, Gina. I know, honey."

"It… was supposed to be… perfect. I was finally going to… going to get… my own happy ending!" Regina spun around and clung to Emma, her face buried into Emma's shoulder, and her hands bunching the white tank into her fists as Regina's body shook with sorrow.

Pressing her cheek against Gina's head, Emma ran a soothing hand up and down her wife's back, but didn't say anything as Regina cried. Emma had learned that it was best to simply love her by holding her, and allowing her to cry; Regina had held back too many tears in her lifetime as it was already….

When the tears slowed, and Regina's body stopped shaking from her violent sobs, Emma finally spoke as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair, "I'm right here, forever and always. I'll be your happy ending. Henry'll be home from school in a few hours-"

"Can… can you go get… him?"

"Sure, I'll get him after school."

Regina sniffed, "No, Em, please… can you… get him now?"

"Now?"

"Please?" Regina pulled away a little to look at her wife with pleading eyes, "Please, I need… I need to hold our son. I need… need to hold my… my baby," she choked on another sob, the pain in her eyes so fierce that Emma felt like crawling into a hole to cry herself, but she had to stay strong for Regina, had to help her process the pain they were both feeling.

"Sure, ok, sure, I'll go get him."

Regina attempted to smile, "Thank you," she murmured, her eyes drifting closed in exhaustion.

"Come on, let me get you to bed so you can take a nap while I get Henry. Ok?"

Gina nodded, "Ok."

Emma linked fingers with Regina and led her down the hall to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, she helped Regina into the room and into bed before pressing a loving, though sad, kiss against Gina's lips, "I'll cancel your meetings with the people, and have them rescheduled for next week. Get some rest, be home soon with Henry."

Gina closed her sorrow filled hazel eyes and nodded again, "Ok."

"I love you, Regina," Emma whispered, planting a kiss to her wife's forehead before turning to the door.

"I love… you too," Regina sniffled quietly.

"Be back again with Henry real soon," Emma said again before closing the door behind her.

Making her way down the hall, Emma paused at the door to the nursery. She let her eyes wander the room… the unicorn and apple mobile that hung above the oak crib, and the matching oak changing table and dresser. The rosewood rocking chair that sat hauntingly empty in the far corner… since Regina had clearly thrown the fluffy white stuffed bunny across to the other side of the room, where it resided part way beneath the small bookshelf that contained a few baby books as well as other various stuffed toys. The beautifully muted blues and reds Regina had picked out to create a soft glow in the warm, yellow light that danced across the room, brought tears to the corners of Emma's eyes, forcing her to look away. Sucking in a deep breath to relax her nerves, she flipped off the light switch, clouding the room in darkness and, mentally refraining from slamming the door in case Regina had fallen asleep, listened to the quiet click of the door closing before she all but ran from the house to pick up Henry.

* * *

Henry flew from the car before Emma was even able to turn the ignition off, and bolted for the house. Removing his personal house key from his backpack as he ran (Emma had finally gotten Regina to agree that the thirteen-year-old had a reason for having one if he had to walk home) he unlocked the door in one fell swoop, dropped his backpack to the ground as he kicked off his shoes and bounded up the stair to his mothers' room.

Pausing to take a breath to calm his nerves, a habit of which he had unconsciously learned from Emma, Henry knocked lightly upon the door. Upon not receiving a reply, he slowly pushed the door open to find his mother asleep, for the first time he knew of since she had miscarried four weeks prior. Moving to the bed, he climbed up and curled beside Regina, his head resting against her chest so he could hear her heart beat, his arm draped over her so he could snuggle up close.

"I love you, mom," he whispered, careful to not wake her, but still needing to tell her how he felt, "and I know how much it hurts that you lost the baby, but don't forget that Emma lost her baby too. She lost me for ten years, and losing this baby must be very hard on her too. Don't think that Momma and I can't be your happy ending, because we can be, and we can be your support through the good and the bad, just like a happy ending should have."

Henry yawned, and snuggled closer to his mother, her heart beat slowly making him feel sleepy, "Maybe… maybe in a few months you and Momma can try again, but don't let your sorrow get in the way of what you have. Don't let this stop you from finding your happi…ness…"

He heard a soft crash from downstairs and knew that Emma had probably just tripped over his backpack, but he was too tired to worry. As he drifted to sleep, he felt Regina's arm shift a little so she was hugging him back, as she mumbled into his hair, "I love you too, Henry."


End file.
